powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinite Energy
The ability to have an unlimited amount of energy. Variation of Infinite Supply. Also Called * Bottomless Energy/Power * Infinite Power * Limitless Energy/Power * Unlimited Energy/Power Capabilities The user possesses an unlimited energy source that will never run out, allowing them to use attacks and accomplish other feats that require energy indefinitely. The source can supply any form of energy, such as electrical, kinetic energy, etc, which can provide to physical body, technology, etc, unlimited supply of energy; different types of energy has different affects the users, for example life energy, which effectively grants the user unlimited regenerative power and eternal youth. Applications * Energy Generation * Power Source * Quintessence Force * Infinite Charge * Endless Attack Techniques *Charging Reliability Variations * Absolute Life-Force Associations * Absolute Stamina * Energy Manipulation * Infinite Supply * Power Augmentation Limitations * May lose control of the infinite energy, causing severe damage to surrounding areas. * May overwhelm/overload the user, ranging anywhere from — but not limited to — strain to self-destruction. * While the source of energy will never run out, it may be sealed or closed off from access. Known Users See also: Perpetual-Motion Monster Known Objects Known Powers *Eternity Magic: Fairy Heart (Fairy Tail) ** Mavis Vermillion ** Zeref Dragneel * Henir's Chaos Energy (Elsword) Gallery Mantra_Reactor_Asura.png|After being implanted with the Mantra Reactor, Asura (Asura's Wrath) was able to channel an infinite amount of Mantra without fear of it backfiring and destroying his body. Adam_Buffyverse.jpg|Due to the Uranium-235 core that animates and powers his body, Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) has a supply of energy that lasts "essentially forever", allowing him to go indefinitely without food, water, or sleep and heal from any wound, even beheading. File:Priscilla.jpg|Priscilla (Claymore) possesses an infinite amount of demonic life energy, which grants her transfinite stamina and the ability to regenerate from all wounds instantly, which combined to her lack of weak points makes her nigh-indestructible. File:18_vs._Vegeta.png|Android #18 (Dragon Ball) possesses an infinite energy supply, allowing her to fight indefinitely without ever tiring. Prelati_Spellbook_front.png|Prelati's Spellbook (Fate/Zero) is both a spell-book and a perpetual prana generator, constantly producing an everlasting supply of magical energy unless destroyed. File:Triforce_Sacred_Realm.jpg|The Triforce parts (The Legend of Zelda) grants its chosen bearers tremendous power, especially the Power that granted Ganondorf infinite energy. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo's (Naruto) body constantly absorbs natural energy, granting him an infinitely growing supply of life energy to use as he pleases, though it also corrupts his sanity from time to time. File:Ultra-Fast_Regeneration_Technique.gif|Mukade (Naruto) drawing from the infinite Ryūmyaku chakra to regenerate at an immortal rate, so long as the source remains open for him. File:494Victini.png|Victini (Pokémon) can produce an infinite amount of energy that it can share with others, ensuring absolute victory. File:Haja Type-61.jpg|Haja (Rave Master) possesses the Type-61 Dark Bring that gives him infinite magical power. File:Hexadecimal.jpg|Hexadecimal (ReBoot) possesses transfinite power reserves, which, though not absolutely infinite, is larger than all finite numbers, allowing her tremendous feats and destructions. Chaos Emeralds.png|The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) are objects of great and mysterious power: just one of them is powerful enough to power a machine at infinite scales (if not overload some) and all seven could destroy the Earth. MasterEmeraldRunners.png|The Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chaos_Shadow_Post-SGW.png|By removing his Inhibitor Rings and becoming Chaos Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can take into a supply of infinite Chaos Energy, becoming a dynamo of raw, uncontrollable power. Limitless Heart Energy.jpeg|After Clear Note obtained his strongest form, he altered his bookkeeper Vino (Zatch Bell!) to have an unlimited supply of heart energy. Zeref Fairy Heart.png|After acquiring Fairy Heart, Zeref (Fairy Tail) now possesses Infinite Magic Power Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) Legendary_Silver_Crystal.jpg|The Legendary Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers